The David Chronicles
by Bown
Summary: What Happened to David after the Return? More then you can imagine. And now he's back. And more ruthless then ever.
1. The Killing

A/N - Please R/R. this is about David, and is dedicated to Ecelo9, who has written probably the best David Stories ever! This is set just after the end of Animorphs #48, The Return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The David Chronicles.  
by DJ Eagel.  
  
DAVID  
  
Kill me, I pleaded. Just kill me.  
Why wasn't she killing me? Why was she crying? I'm a rat for gods sake! A fucking rat! This is hell! At least I didn't refuse Crayaks offer. Stuck on that god-awful island, half-starved! Suddenly, Rachel started to talk.  
"Alright David, I'll kill you. But I want you to remember why the fuck I'm doing this. Because you fucked up my life, made me do one of the sickest things imaginable. You think I wanted to leave you as a rat? A fucking Rat? But you deserved it, motherfucker. Sick bastard like you. We were just trying to help you stay safe-"  
So your butts wouldn't get infested. I shot back.  
"Yes, but we didn't want you to get infested either. You're a human being, we never wanted any of this shit to happen, David! We just want normal lives."  
All at once, I understood. Rachel, I said. After all this time I think I finally understand what you're talking about.  
"Forget it David," she replied. "I'm not gonna let you get the Yeerks on us again!"  
She picked me up with her hands, got a piece of glass from next to her, and stuck it into my tiny rat heart.  
AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bit--  
And then I was dead. Or was I? I could see Rachel, on the Floor next to me, crying. But why could I see her? What the fuck was going on?   
David Taggart.  
Crayak? What the fu-  
FLASH! I was transported to Crayaks lair. I could see him now, in his usual stance. I stood up. Wait. STOOD UP? That's when I realized. I was back in my human body. And the power! The awesome, destructive POWER!  
"Thanks, I guess, Crayak."  
David. I have a mission for you.  
"Well, don't keep me in fucking suspense, what is it?"  
To destroy the Animorphs.  
  
  
  
  
"Wait," I said. "You're telling me I am more powerful then a Chee, invincible, basically the strongest creature ever?"  
Yes. Crayak replied. You cannot morph, but you do not need to morph, you are beyond that power. If you find the cube, you may morph, but I hardly think you need to. You can instantly adapt to any weather, or poison, you have Super Strength, and you have every weapon in your jacket, with infinite ammo. You are, as humans say, a 'One Man Army'.  
"So, how am I gonna get to kill the Yeerks and the Animorphs?"  
Like this.  
Crayak fed all his knowledge of what was happening to the Animorphs now into me.  
"But hold on a minute," I objected. "What about Rachel and Cassie? I wanna see the bitches suffer as well!"  
I have transported then to the Ship for you. All the Animorphs are there. Aximili is out of The One, there with them. They are sitting ducks, as I believe is another human expression.  
"Cool. Let's kick some ass."  
Then, I was transported to the deck of the Blade Ship.  
  
MARCO  
  
"Ram the Blade Ship." Jake said.  
"What the fuck? Are you crazy?" I screamed.  
"Yes." Jake said. "Yes I am."  
Then, three beings appeared. CASSIE, AX, AND RACHEL!  
Tobias ran to hug Rachel, but before he moved a step.....  
"Greetings, motherfuckers!"  
We turned to look at the screen, and we saw our worst fear on the Bridge.  
"David!"  
This is very strange. Ax remarked. First Rachel and Cassie appear, then I come out of The One, then David appears. I have a feeling that we are, in Human Terms, screwed.  
"No time for jokes, Ax!" Jake shouted. "Battle Morphs, everyone! Menderash, link us up with The Blade Ship!"  
David turned to The One. "I'm running things here, motherfucker, so you might as well say bye-bye to your life."  
David pulled put an Uzi, and shot The One straight in the Head.   
"Aah!" The One screamed and fell to the floor, in his Ax guise. He was never to move again.  
"How the fuck?!" Rachel shouted, just before she lost her mouth.  
"Anyone else got a problem?" David held up the Uzi. The rest of the crew shook their heads.  
"Good."  
"The Ship is linked up, Sir." Menderash told Jake.  
"Perfect." Jake and David said together.  
"Everyone into the Blade Ship!" Jake shouted. "Let's go, go, go!"  
"Bring it on then, Animorphs." David said. "Bring. It. On."  
  
DAVID  
  
They went throught the Hatch, but I was ready. I got Marco, in Gorilla form, and puched him repeatedly in the stomach, until he didn't have a stomach. He just had a great big bloody hole where it should be. Then Cassie tried to bite my arm, as a wolf. I grabbed her by the throat, and held her up to show Jake.  
"Ready to surrender yet, Big Jake?" I asked him. "Surrender or your girlfriend dies."  
"N--"  
"Too late." I squeezed Cassies throat, and her head came off.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I guess Jake finally went over the edge. He came at me, with his Tiger Claws, trying to hurt me, but failing.  
"Haven't you got the message yet Jake?" I taunted the bastard. "I can't be killed. You, however, can." I got a grenade, pulled the pin out, stuck it in Jakes mouth, and held the mouth shut. Not that there was any need to. He swallowed.  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! He blew up from the inside.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel and Tobias, fully human, about to morph to bug and Hawk.  
"Don't even think about it." I warned them.  
They stopped. It's amazing what people will do when an Invincible human who's just killed their best friends tells them to.  
"Go sit on those chairs." I pointed to a couple of chairs. They sat down on them. I went and got some rope from an emergancy cupboard. When I came back, they were still there. The twatters must have known that they couldn't escape.  
I tied them to the chairs.  
"So," I said to them. "It ends with you two. The lovebirds of the Animorphs. Tobias?"  
He looked up. "I don't want to speak to you, scum."  
"Oh, but Tobias, I'm being nice to you. You don't have to see Rachel die again. I'm going to kill you first."  
I emptied a round of the Uzi into his heart.  
I saw Rachel sobbing. I went and slapped her round the face. "You know what really pisses me off, bitch?" I asked her. "It's that you killed me right when I understood. RIGHT WHEN I'D TURNED INTO A GOOD GUY! Well, it's too bad now. You've fucked up my life, and it looks like i've just fucked up yours. But, I leave you with two choices. One, become my slave, and live. Two, Die. It's your choice. But, if you pick number Two, i'll go after your whole family. And they will be tortured, and then killed."  
She looked up at me. "David," The bitch said. "I will never become your slave. EVER. I would never sink that low."  
"Fine. I said. And it was. "I'll just do to you what I did to Sandler." I got out a knife, walked over to Rachel, and put it next to her throat.  
"Sure you don't wanna become my slave?"  
"Fuck off!"  
I sliced through her throat, and picked up the Head. I had bigger fish to fry now. Namely, the Yeerks. I had learned from Crayak that the Yeerks were gaining power on Earth, the ones that had survived were trying to take over again, once again, from a silent invasion.  
It was thanks to the Yeerks all this had happened. I would kill them all. And avenge everyone who had to be avenged.  
I blew up the Blade Ship before I left. No point in leaving any trace of me behind.  
"Computer." I said. "Set a course for the Yeerk Homeworld."  
Well, why not do it the easy way?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - Like it? I hope so. Wondering why David isn't going to Earth? Most definately. I think this is much better then my other story, Two Hearts, No Love, and this will probably be longer. 


	2. The Living

A/N: This is a short Chapter, and is the prelude to the BIG fight scene in the next chapter. Enjoy, and review please! Also, a disclaimer. Not a 'I don't own the Animorphs' one, because if I did, this baby would be on sale right now. I don't own the idea for what happens to Rachel and Tobias. I got it off someone, I can't remember who.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The David Chronicles.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Living.  
  
MARCO  
  
"We need to get him." I said quietly.  
No, you aren't going mental. This is me. The great Marco. Miss me? I bet you thought I was dead, but I demorphed and ran into the Rachel. And I'm not the only survivor! Well, I'm the only survivor out of everyone who DIDN'T foolishly run into the Blade Ship. Also alive are Ax, Mendarash, Santorelli, and Jeanne. Who, of course, wants me. Which female doesn't?  
I agree. Ax said. But how? He is indestructible. And how did he get here?  
"It's obvious." I replied. "Rachel made a blunder. She didn't kill David. Some Yeerk guy found him and turned him back into a human."  
"Wait." Santorelli interrupted. "Who is this David?"  
Me and Ax told the rest about the traitor, including all we knew about Rachel's last encounter with him, and how he was the tool of Crayak. And then, we had to explain about Crayak, The Ellimist and the Drode.  
"I think you are wrong, Marco." Menderash, the person who was an Andalite until about a year ago, told me. "It sounds to me like Rachel killed David, and David made another deal with Crayak. A deal that made him this......thing, and brought him to where we are now."  
What can I say? It made sense.  
"OK, we are totally going off the subject here." Jeanne brought us all back to reality. Oh, how I love her. "Who cares about how he got here? The point is, he's here now, and we have to stop him."  
"But how?" Santorelli asked. "He's a walking, talking, invincible killing machine! And I bet Crayak told him more then we know!"  
"True." I said. "But I know Crayak, and I bet he won't keep David invincible for much longer. Crayak thinks we're all dead, and he hardly ever sticks to his word. So, we're better off just staying in this nice, cosy laundry room and getting some sleep until Crayak takes Davids invincibility away. Jeanne, would you care to share my covers?"  
SLAP!  
"Ok, maybe not. You didn't have to slap me so hard!"  
Marco is right. Ax told everyone. Getting some sleep is the best we can do.  
So we all did. Strangely enough, Jeanne slept as far away from me as she could. I guess she's playing hard to get.  
  
RACHEL  
  
Whoop-de-do. I was dying again. At least this time, Tobias was with me.  
"See?" I told him. "Dying is boring."  
"At least we have each other." Tobias told me. "We can love each other, forever."  
Then, once again, The Ellimist came to us.  
"Why do you want to talk to us this time?" I asked him. "Let us die in peace, for once!"  
He was quiet for five minutes. I was all for morphing to elephant and ripping apart his non-dimensional butt, when at last he spoke.  
"I have a proposition for you, Rachel and Tobias."  
"What?" Tobias shouted. I had never seen him so shook-up before. "Tell us, for god's sake!"  
"Calm down, Tobias." I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"There is a way you could both live. It is a very attractive choice. Of course, I'm sure you would want to live your lives together, peacefully, but I am hoping you will say yes to this."  
"Ellimist," I said. "Cut the crap, and get on with it."  
"You two could become like the Drode. Not in looks, but you would work for me. Like the Drode always asked if you wanted to help out with something, for Crayak? You would do that for me."  
"I like that." I said. "A way of haunting David, plus we'd still be working for good. I like it a lot!"  
"Me too." Tobias said.  
The Ellimist, or at least the old man form he uses, smiled. "Good." I could see his eyes sparkling. "Here is your power."  
And all the power the Drode ever had poured into me. Dude! I could teleport anywhere! I was stronger then everyone's battle morphs, combined! I was as smart as Einstein. But there was one thing that The Ellimist had left out. The evil. And instead, good flowed inside me. You thought I was working for good before? You aint seen nothing yet. It's hard to describe really, so you might not understand it. There would be no killing for me, and I wasn't upset. That's how good I was.  
"Whoa!" Tobias teleported behind me, grabbed me from behind, turned me around, and kissed me. When he let go. He spoke again. "This is awesome!"  
"Awesome? Whoa? Don't you think someone needs some lessons in how to be cool?" I laughed. "You're right though. We could use our minds to think of a way to stop world hunger. David tries to kill us? Teleport behind him and kick his 3D ass! Hey, Ellimist, we are 4D, like you, right?"  
But he had left.  
"Actually, we're probably like 3 and a half D." Tobias said. We both laughed. Then, I spotted the note on the floor of.........  
"Hey, where are we?" I asked Tobias.  
"Wherever The Ellimist takes people just before they die, I guess."  
I picked up the note. I had just one word on it. I read it out.  
"David."  
"What does that mean?" Tobias asked me.  
"It must be out first mission. We've got to help stop David!"  
"Help stop David? Isn't everyone else dead?"  
"No, didn't you see Marco demorph and crawl back to the Rachel? Not to mention everyone who didn't go to The Blade Ship, Ax, those two guys, that girl."  
"Whatever." Tobias said. "Let's just go and stop him!"  
To wherever David is, I thought in my mind. And I was there.  
  
DAVID  
  
I was there! The Yeerk home world! If Crayak was correct, a mass delivery of Yeerks would be going to Earth tomorrow. One billion Yeerks. Not to mention the Hundred Billion that already lived there. I had the weapons. I had the power. I could blow up their sun, and watch them die. The bastards wouldn't be able to stop me. All the power would go out of every Yeerk Pool, every Kandrona. All the Yeerks would be fucking dead. I would have defeated the Yeerk menace, forever.  
I set the target on the centre of the Yeerk sun. My finger went over the trigger. I was about to pull...........  
"Where the fuck am I?"  
I was in an empty desert. Not human. I got out of the ship, to look at my surroundings. It was barren. That was about it. Then, Crayak was right in front of me.  
"Having fun, David?"  
"Fuck, no!"  
"Oh, good. You see, I cannot let you be so successful, so easily. I have taken away your invincibility. You have all your other strengths, but you can die."  
Then, I saw something that nobody ever wants to see. Every single Hork-Bajir host on the planet, coming towards me.  
"Oh yes, and I told the Yeerks about your plan, and brought you down here. It's going to be tough, isn't it?"  
"No." I ran towards the ship. "I'll blast the fuckers right outta-what the fuck?"  
The ship just disappeared!  
"I'm afraid you'll have to work for this, David." Crayak said. "I have to figure out if you can survive without doing it the easy way."  
"Oh, that is it! You've been fucking using me since you met me! Screw you!"  
Crayak had made a huge mistake, just like the One. He was, at the moment, a 3D creature. I drew back my fist, and punched it forward.  
"ARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
He fell to the floor, dead. His head had been ripped off.  
Then, I grabbed a couple of Uzi's out of my jacket, and faced the Yeerks. I was a soilder, and these were my victims. They would all die. It was them or me.  
  
AXIMILLI  
  
We were in a desert area, one thousand metres away from David.  
"Jesus!" Marco shouted. "He killed Crayak!"  
Now is our chance. I said. I do not understand this human, I never did, but he is evil. He must be destroyed.  
"Damn right, Ax!" Marco replied. "Let's get him!"  
"Wait for a second." Menderash interrupted. "What about me?"  
We all thought for a second. "Stay here." Santorelli eventually said. "You'll be safe."  
"Ok, now we've got that over with, battle morphs, everyone!" Marco said. Everyone went to their deadliest morph, and we rushed to where David was, except Menderash, who hid behind a rock.  
  
TOBIAS  
  
We saw the Hark-Bajir coming.  
"Now's our chance!" Rachel said to me. "Let's get him!"  
"No!" I said back. "Go with the Hork-Bajir. We have to give him a fair fight."  
"Ok." Rachel agreed, but she didn't look happy about it. "Can I say something to him?"  
"Why not?" I replied.  
"Haha David, you stupid ass!" Rachel shouted out to him. "You thought I might become your slave! Well, screw you, because you're dead!"  
We saw David mouth one word - Bitch! He fired at us, but we just teleported away.  
"That's right, David!" I shouted at him. "Meet the Ellimist's versions of the Drode!"  
And me, Rachel, and about 10 billion Hork-Bajir marched forward with one simple mission - Take David down.  
  
DAVID  
  
I thought now would be a good time to review the situation. Rachel and Tobias, new versions of the Drode, plus every Hork-Bajir host on the planet, was coming to try and kill me. Also, Marco, Ax, Santorelli, and Jeanne were coming at me from behind.   
"This should be fun." I grinned. "Let's rock."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Ok, so much for a short chapter! It WAS going to be one, but then I came up with what happens to Rachel and Tobias, and suddenly all these ideas came up inside my head! Please review, the next chapter will (hopefully) be up soon! 


End file.
